1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for implementing a microfuse using microfluidics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many small electronic devices, such as cellular phones and other devices, require fuses to protect their internal circuitry from being exposed to excessive voltage or current. When a fuse is exposed to excessive voltage/current, it will sever the electrical connection to the protected circuitry to thereby isolate the protected circuitry of the device from being exposed to excessive electrical conditions. Conventionally, fuses have been made of thin electrical wires that may be severed when exposed to particular electrical conditions. For example, if the current or voltage exceeds a particular threshold, the thin wire will break causing the flow of electricity through the fuse to cease. These types of fuses are not able to be reset, and hence must be manually replaced. Repair of an electrical device to replace the fuse is time consuming and may be expensive if required to be performed by a professional. Additionally, where the fuse is implemented in a consumer electronic device such as a cellular telephone, Personal Data Assistant (PDA) or laptop computer, replacement of a fuse may represent a major inconvenience to the owner of the affected device.